


Magic Sucks

by FangirlMomets



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers turned into animals, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kittens, Magic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 22:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12897801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlMomets/pseuds/FangirlMomets
Summary: Why does every villain feel the need to turn someone into an animal?





	Magic Sucks

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Marvel. *Sigh*

Bucky was not pleased. When the Avengers started this battle, he had his two boyfriends fighting back to back with him. Idle chatter was flowing through their comm units before Captain Grouchy Pants grumbled about clear lines for efficient communication or some crap like that. Now, the wannabe villain was apprehended, and they all had a chance to take a breath. It was during this brief resting period that heard a loud popping noise come from the direction of the S.H.I.E.L.D. van. Suddenly, Tony and Steve were no longer leaning against Bucky talking about their dinner plans. No, instead Bucky was forced to catch two kittens as they plummeted toward the Earth. Soft meows came from the two kittens as they were caught and pulled to eye level. Bucky inspects the kittens before calmly relaying the situation through his comm unit. “Coulson, I think that Tony and Steve have been turned into feline menaces.”

“Can you say that again Sergeant Barnes? I do believe that you said Mr. Stark and Captain Rogers were turned into cats?” Barnes blows a deep sigh, before replying, “I did. I really hate magic.” 

Clint drops down next Bucky from who knows where. “How did you let both of your boyfriends get turned into cats, Barnes?” Bucky’s sour look, which was masking his concern and worry for his feline boyfriends, turned toward Clint. “I am not afraid to stab you, Barton.” Clint’s eyes widen as Bucky’s knife glints in the sunlight. “Tasha! He is threatening me with a knife.”  
“Maybe if you weren’t being an idiot he wouldn’t have to threaten you. Barnes, we need to get those two to medical to make sure that they are actually ok. The shuttle is ready to board. Do you want me to go with you? I know you aren’t a huge animal fan.” Natasha feels for Bucky. He has just really assimilated back to normal life, and all of a sudden, his two anchors have been turned into cats. Seriously, the guy can not catch a break. 

Bucky looks up from the two kittens that are snuggled against him; the darker one that he assumes is Tony is sleeping, and the golden one that is probably Steve has a cute puzzled look on his face and is patting Bucky’s face with his paw. “Nah. Stay here and help wrap everything up. Find out what the wannabe actually wanted to accomplish. Scare him for me because I got to take care of these two idiots.” Natasha nods and quirks a small smile, before turning to Clint and dragging him with her to interrogate the bad guy of the week. “Alright, little fellas. I guess we better go get you guys checked out. I can’t believe that you got yourselves turned into cats of all things.” Bucky quickly boards the shuttle waiting to fly him and the kittens to S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ

\---

“Hey, is Doctor Liz around?” Bucky asks, leaning against the counter in the front of the medical center. The nurse looks up from her files, seeing the two kittens curled up against the former Winter Soldier. “I will page her. Take a seat. Would you like a box or blanket to put them on?” The nurse asks, completely unphased by the kittens that are being seen in sick bay. Honestly, she wouldn’t be surprised if they were actually two of the Avengers shrunk down. “Thanks, but nah. I don’t want to disturb them while they sleep.” The nurse nods and Bucky carefully walks back to the waiting area. “This better not be permanent, you two. I am not sleeping with two cats that can’t speak English.” Tony slowly blinks his eyes open and lets out a sweet meow. Bucky picks up the kitten, who decides to bop Bucky on the nose with his paw. “Hey, now. Don’t hit me on the nose.” The kitten purrs and looks down. Almost sheepish, if Bucky were to put an emotion on it, which he isn’t. He is not being turned into mush over two kittens. He doesn’t even like cats! Well, at least he didn't when he was a kid. But that could probably be attributed to the fact that Steve was allergic, and they couldn’t afford Steve having another asthma attack.

“Charlie, you said someone was waiting for me?” Dr. Liz appears at the front of the check-in desk. “That is me, Dr. Liz. We had another run in with magic, but, hey, it wasn’t Clint this time.”  
“Oh! Hi, Bucky. I am glad that Clint managed to stay out of the cross hairs. I don’t think his body could take one more transformation. So, who do we have here. I am going to guess Steve and… Bruce?” Laughing, Bucky nods, before replying, “Not Bruce. It’s Tony. Coulson wasn’t even too surprised that it happened again. Only who it was.” Liz smiles. She thought that working as the S.H.I.E.L.D veterinarian would be an easy job. Never did she think that she would be personally responsible for one or more Avengers every other week as magical villains turn them into creatures. “Alright, bring them back, and I’ll check them out.” Bucky nods and follows the veterinarian to the examination rooms. After a check up and a couple x-rays a piece, Dr. Liz closes up the file for Steve and Tony. “So, like normal, they are fine and are functioning just as normal. If this runs the normal course, I would say that the Captain and Mr. Stark will be back and functioning as humans in 5-7 days. Make sure that they eat and drink plenty. Oh and no coffee for Tony.” An indignant squeak of a meow comes from the brown fluffball in Buck’s arms. Bucky nods, leaving Dr. Liz to write yet another complicated medical report for her (favorite) patients. Calling Coulson, Bucky boards a shuttle back to the Tower. “Coulson, I am headed back to the Tower. Need anything?”  
“Everything is cleared. The villain was angry because he felt that the Avengers were the reason that the bank he worked at closed down. Natasha got him to spill that the curse will wear off in 5 days.”  
“I don't understand villains. How is it our fault that his bank went belly up, and he lost his job? I mean, I feel bad for the guy. But why attack us?” Coulson chuckles. “The minute you can answer that question, let me know. I will be sure to post it in a memo to all of S.H.I.E.L.D.” The call ends after Bucky relays Liz’s report on the two kittens and steps onto the helipad on the Tower roof. JARVIS greeted Bucky quietly, silently recording the fact that Sir and Captain Rogers are now kittens, closing off access to the workshop, gym, and other areas that would be harmful two small kitties. It isn’t a good sign when a group of adults that don’t own any pets have a collection of various animal foods. Bird seed, cat food, dog kibble, even lizard chow. Villains take a little too much pleasure in turning national heros into cute baby animals. Bucky pulls the kitten chow and two bowls down, filling both and offering them to Steve and Tony.

Steve immediately starts to eat his food, but Tony looks at BUcky like he has personally offended him. The look clearly says, “I am Tony Stark, and Tony Stark does not eat kitten food. Even if I am a kitten.” Bucky just stares back. ‘I am just as stubborn as you, Tones.’

“Eat it.”  
Blink  
“Tones, eat it. You have to stay healthy so you can turn back into a human.”  
Tail swish.  
Bucky stares back, unblinkingly at the small brown ball of fluff. Meanwhile, a small golden kitten is quickly scarfing down his second bowl of food. Then looking up at the loud noise that came from the human above him. Steve slinks backwards as Bucky tells him off for eating Tony’s food. Tony smirks, but eventually realizes that he is really hungry. He leans down and takes a bite of the dry kibble, finding that the taste isn’t too bad. But he would really love a cup of coffee. “Thank you for complying, Tony. I just need you to eat. Then, I can find you a string to play with.” The Winter Soldier receives a scratch for his teasing,  
~~~~~~~  
The Avengers have had the worst week ever. They were used ot dealing with Clint as an animal. He was a little more hyperactive, but as long as he was with Natasha and/or Phil, he was fine. The team figured that anyone else turned into an animal would act in a similar way. No one expected what actually happened though. All week, they had been chasing a tiny kitten attacking things, getting in the way, going places he shouldn’t, and generally being a nuisance. Tony, right? WRONG! Tony was mostly taking the opportunity of being a kitten to catch up on sleep. Tony was an angel. Steve, on the other hand was being a little hellion, and the team was eager for the last couple hours of the spell to wear off. The only one who seemed to not mind Steve’s hectic state was Bucky, who was the only one that got to cuddle with both of the balls of fluff. JARVIS had some really cute pictures of the human and two kittens sleeping in their bed and on the couch to show them later. Clint was just not conveniently not mentioning that he has copies of the same pictures to use as blackmail on later dates. 

“BARNES! Come get your annoying boyfriend out of the living room. I am trying to read a book, and I don’t fancy being pounced on every time I adjust my shoulders!” Natasha hollers from the common floor living room. Bucky comes walking into the room, calmly. He glances at Natasha, smirking at the annoyed look on her face. Tony leaped off his shoulder to lay on Natasha’s lap to get scratches. “I’m just not good enough for you anymore?” Tony simply looks up and meows softly, trying his hardest to look absolutely innocent and adorable. Bucky rolls his eyes, melting a little more as the furballs curl up together and fall asleep. “Do you still want me to get them, or can I just join you on the couch and grab them if need be?” Natasha shrugs, “Sit down, Barnes. Excited to be getting them back in a couple hours. I know Phil and I usually are, simply for the fact that Clint usually is really clingy as an animal. The spell wearing off means that we can all sleep without having a random animal curled into the mix.” The two super assassins share a laugh as an indignant huff is heard from the vents above them. “Yes and no. I am excited to get Steve and Tony back to have intelligent human conversations with. But at the same time, I like the little fluffballs. I haven’t even had a nightmare sleeping with them. Usually, if I am not with Stevie and Tones, then I get bad nightmares. I don’t know. I am sure that they will be happy to be back, though.” Natasha nods, gently pushing the kittens into Barnes lap to readjust her knee, a lingering injury from the last call to Assemble. Soon the group fell into silence, and Bucky drifted off to sleep. When he awoke a couple hours later, he was significantly warmer, not in the same place as he fell asleep, and more crowded. Blinking his eyes open, he found his boyfriends stretched out beside him, lazily playing with his metal fingers (Tony) and his hair (Steve). “Hi. How long have you two been back to normal?" Tony started at the sudden noise from his previously sleeping boyfriend, but quickly replied. “About an hour. When we returned to normal, we were all crowded on the couch, so Steve carried you back here. You looked pretty tired, and we just wanted to be alone with you. So, now we are here.” Bucky chuckled at the idea that he looked tired after everything they had been through. “Well, thanks. But, I haven’t gotten a kiss from either one of you in days. So, do you possibly want to rectify that, fellas?” The smooth Brooklyn accent spurred the other two into action. Kisses are exchanged, and they lay on the bed basking in the others presence. “Hey, Tones? Steve?” Two acknowledging hums are heard from beside him. “How do you feel about getting a cat?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you like it in the comment section below. Droo me a request if you have one, too. Peace out people of Earth and other surrounding planets.


End file.
